Come on Over to Barney's House (SuperMalechi's version)
Come on Over to Barney's House is a Barney Home Video that was released on June 12, 2000. Plot Barney invites his friends, including the viewer, to his brand new house. Meanwhile, BJ and the Rockets are trying to come up with a new song/dance to go along with it. Cast *Barney (Voice Bob West: Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (debut) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks) Song List #Imagine a Place #Anything Can Happen #Wee Willie Winkie #Sour Pickle Face #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Blue Jay Blues #Jack and Jill #Surfin' on the World Wide Web #Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #Look at Me, I'm Three #Barney's Silly Pigs #Pumpernickel #The Dino Dance #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Open House Barney's Open House was a mall tour that originally toured at different malls in the United States from July 18, 2000 until August 27, 2002. The tour was to promote the home video "Come on Over to Barney's House" and the album, Barney Rocks!. Book Main Article: Come on Over to Barney's House! Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *The Barney costume from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". is used. *The Season 3-presents Barney voice from "Barney in Concert", expect is was the Mix of voice from Season 2 voice from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" and "Barney Live! in New York City" and the 1996 Season 3 home video from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and the Barney Segment of "Kids for Character" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "What's That Shadow", expect it's was the from for MIX of voice to the Barney Segment of "Kids for Character" and "Let's Show Respect". is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games". is used. *The BJ voice from this for MIX of voice "Let's Show Respect!" and the Barney Segment of "Kids for Character". is used. *This video marked: **The first appearance of Barney's House. **The first appearance of Nick. **The first appearance of Debi. **The first time Nick appeared with Jill and Jeff. *As a prank, the beginning shows part of the Season 3 intro (without the text) to some opening chords, but the intro screen rips and shows a CGI world, not to mention a CGI animated Barney. *Although Professor tinker putt is mentioned, he isn't seen in this video. *Season 12 of Barney & Friends was originally going to take place at Barney's House, but HIT Entertainment scrapped it, so they could film it in the park. *On June 12, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Moving and Grooving with Barney (along with Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes). *The DVD version of this video was included in the 2011 DVD set, "Play Date Pack". Category:SuperMalechi's Barney Home Videos Category:2000